


Rhythm of Love

by Toughascottonballs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Giggling, Hotel Roof Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toughascottonballs/pseuds/Toughascottonballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am an asshole, for some reason instead of finishing the stories I already have started my brain has decided to start a brand new one shot...yay!. I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am an asshole, for some reason instead of finishing the stories I already have started my brain has decided to start a brand new one shot...yay!. I hope you enjoy

When Luke began his climb up the steep stairs to the roof he was planning on being alone for at least a bit seeing as Michael and Ashton both decided to make the most of the short time that they would be in America and Calum had disappeared awhile before that. That notion flew out the window when he saw a silhouette of a body against the backdrop of a beautiful sunset. After a few seconds of what could only be described as stalkerish staring the figure turned their head and Luke smiled as recognition set in.

"How long have you been up here, Cal?"

Calum shrugged and turned back to the view without saying a word. Luke walked up next to him and gently pulled him into his side while pressing a kiss to his temple.

"It's a beautiful view" Calum murmured.

"Yeah, I know you are" A loud snort let erupted from Calum, quickly followed by some adorable giggles. Luke chuckled and faked hurt when his chest was gently slapped.

"I think that was the cheesiest thing you've said so far, not to mention cliche"

"You know you love it"

Calum sighed and looked contemplating for a second before nodding, "I guess I do"

Luke smiled before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his music for a couple of seconds, he smiled and tapped at his screen before setting it down on the wall wrapping around the edge of the roof. He pulled Calum to his chest when a guitar sounded. 

" _My head is stuck in the clouds..."_

They twisted and twirled around the rooftop as the song went on, giggling every time one of them stepped on the others feet. They stopped when Luke stepped on his own foot causing Calum to laugh so hard that he tripped backwards and fell onto his butt with Luke on top of him. They were leaning in with large, dimply, smiles on their faces when a shout from Michael demanding that they come back down ruined the moment. They pulled away and helped each other up before going down the stairs to where Michael and Ashton were waiting with take out bags. They smiled at each other and reminded themselves to do that again. 

_"Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love"_

"Oh shit! I forgot my phone!"

**Author's Note:**

> For the tens of you wondering if I will finish Save Me: I will try but I'm getting ready to go away to school and writer's block is a bitch. Send me a couple of prompts for that universe if you want to and I'll see what I can do to incorporate them in.


End file.
